


Help Me, Stiles Stilinski. You're My Only Hope

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sciles, Scott finally watches Star Wars, Star Wars Day, stiles is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stiles agrees to be Scott's boyfriend under one condition. Scott finally sits down and watches Star Wars. Fluff ensues. Written for Star Wars Day.





	Help Me, Stiles Stilinski. You're My Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something special for Star Wars Day, since Stiles is a huge fan of the series, as is Dylan O'Brien. Also, because I love the series myself. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> In Memory of Carrie Fisher

Not So Long Ago In a Suburban House Not Very Far Away...

Stiles moved around his living room at warp speed, trying to get everything perfect. Tonight was finally the night. He was finally gonna sit Scott down and make him watch the Star Wars movies. No supernatural werewolf business, just him, his boyfriend, and the adventures of Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker in a galaxy far, far away. And honestly, being National Star Wars Day, he couldn’t have picked a better day.

Right as he got the DVDs stacked up properly beside the TV, he heard the doorbell. Standing up, he sprinted to the door as fast as he could. Opening it, he found a Domino’s delivery guy. “I got 2 large ham and pineapple pizzas with extra olives, hot wings, and breadsticks,” The guy started before looking up to see the smiling teenager in full Jedi robes, including a lightsaber tucked in his belt, and trailing off. 

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said. “How much will that be?” 

“$25.75,” the delivery guy got out, through stifling back laughter. Stiles’ smile started to fall, as he dug through his wallet. 

“What’s with the laugh, man?”

“What’s with the nerd rags?” The delivery guy asks right back, snidely. 

Stiles’ jaw drops as he takes the appropriate amount of money out of the wallet and takes the food. “These are not ‘rags,’” he defends. “These are the robes of a noble Jedi warrior. My mandatory attire for a Star Wars marathon.”

“Oh,” Delivery Guy snorted derisively. “You’re one of those dorks.”

Stiles just handed over the payment. “There you go,” he said. “$25.75 exactly. You can guess what happened to your tip.” He took the pizzas and closed the door.

“Some people,” he muttered to himself as he set the food down on the coffee table.

Another knock at the door got Stiles’ attention fast. Sighing, he moved toward the door. “If you’re back to shoot me over a 10% tip,” he called out, “I’ll have you know my dad’s the sheriff, and you’ll spend the rest of your days locked up getting rammed by a fat guy named Brenda—“ He stopped as soon as he opened the door to see Scott standing on the other side with a big bag of candy in hand. 

“Who pissed you off?” was the only thing the other boy could say in a tone that said this had happened many times before. 

“Just some asshole delivery guy who snarked his way out of a tip. Come in.” 

Scott stepped in the door and tossed the bag of mini candy bars at Stiles, who fumbled it for a second before getting a good hold on it. 

“Nice save,” Scott scoffed before sitting on the couch. “So, let’s do this!” 

Nearly all of their friendship, Stiles has waited for Scott to say those words. To be ready to be introduced to the exciting world of Star Wars. In fact, a few weeks ago, after they both acted on their feelings for the other, Stiles said he’d only be Scott’s boyfriend if they watched the movies. 

Stiles sat down beside Scott, and wrapped an arm around him. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, baby,” he said, before planting a kiss on Scott’s cheek. 

Stiles grabs the remote and hits play on the DVD. Soon, the room is filled with the bombastic amazingness that is John Williams’ score for the Star Wars trilogy. 

Scott grabs a slice of pizza out of the box on the coffee table, and leans back on the couch to get comfortable. As he eats Stiles is curled into his side, softly whispering along with the opening crawl. 

“During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal the secret plans to the Empire’s ultimate weapon, The Death Star,” he says barely audible. Scott looks down and smiles. “I love you so much right now,” he softly says. 

Stiles sits up and pauses the DVD. “Did you just say—“

“I said I love you,” Scott said, smiling. Sure, it wasn’t the first time Scott has said this to Stiles. They say it nearly daily in some form or another. Phone call, text message, Facebook IM. But this is different. “I mean it too. I love everything about you.”

“Is…Is this the big ‘I love you?’” He asked, sitting up. 

Scott giggled. “I didn’t think we’d need the big ‘I Love You,’ but yeah, I suppose it is.” 

Tears started to form in Stiles’ eyes. “I love you too, Scott.” He quickly placed a small kiss on Scott’s lips. “I love you so very much.” 

After another sweet kiss, they turn back to the TV. Stiles, wipes away his tears. “Shit,” he says. “I normally don’t cry until Obi-Wan dies.” Then his eyes go wide, realizing what he just said. “And I just completely spoiled part of the movie for you. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Scott says, hugging Stiles again. “I kinda already watched part of this one already.”

“What?!” Stiles asks, mocking scandalized. “When did you watch it?”

“Kira tried to show it to me when we were dating,” Scott explained. “We got distracted by monster stuff.” 

“Well, baby,” Stiles said, still trying out a new term of endearment for their relationship. “I’ve ensured no distractions for us tonight.”

“Really?” 

“Yep,” Stiles chirped. “Liam and the mini-pack are on bad guy duty for tonight with expressed orders to not call us unless somebody’s missing a limb.” 

He picked up the remote and hit play again. “Maybe after the movie ends, we’ll go have a little more fun.” 

The two boys snuggled up to each other and enjoyed the movie. 

“I love you,” Scott whispered. 

“I know,” Stiles replied. 

“Huh?”

“You’ll get it soon.” 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
